My Best Friend's Wedding
by LadyIceCherry
Summary: I narrowed my eyes at the person in front of me. "What is he doing here?" Bridgette laughed innocently. "He's Geoff's best man." "But if i'm the maid of honor..." "Yep," Bridgette said. "Your walking down the isle. With Duncan." Rated T No longer on HIATUS! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

It was three o'clock in the morning and Courtney was sleeping peacefully in her huge king-sized bed. The phone rang, making her shoot up in her bed. She picked up the phone and answered it before it woke up her dogs.

"Hello?" she said sleepily. "Courtney! It's me Bridgette!" Bridgette said on the other end.

"Bridge, you do know that it's three in the morning right?"

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"Wait, you weren't asleep?" Courtney asked bewildered.

"Courtney! That's not the point!"

"Okay. What were you going to tell me?"

"Me and Geoff are getting married! He proposed 3 hours ago and I couldn't call because the storm blew the power out."

"I'm not even gonna ask why you guys were up that late. But I'm happy for you!" Courtney squealed into the phone.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can the wedding be in your garden? I mean, it's like the prettiest garden I've ever seen! I also need somewhere for the guest to stay…." Bridgette said.

"Say no more Bridgette. Just think of it as my way of saying congratulations." Courtney said smiling.

"Thank you! Your the best best friend ever! I have to start calling the guest! BYE!" Bridgette hung up. Courtney rolled her eyes and smiled again at her best friend, who could be as energetic as Izzy sometimes.

Courtney put the phone on the receiver and laid her head back down on her pillow.

**Chapter 1**

**3 months later**

I woke up at 11AM. Crap. Bridgette said the guests were coming at 12! I quickly jumped out of my bed and checked my PDA for the temperature. It's gonna be 98 degrees! Crap, time for emergency summer clothing (which I hate wearing because it shows a lot of skin). I took shower and then threw on my white string bikini and put some daisy dukes over the bikini bottoms. I also slipped on some whit flip flops, put my hair in a bun and put on some white sunglasses. I woke up my doberman pinschers, Max and Spike, and led them outside to my backyard so they could play for a while. My backyard is HUGE. I was surprised that the house came with 150 acres of land. Luckily, the house has a fence so my dogs will stay on the property. 25% of the land is my tulip garden, which I put a lot of hard work into. Another 25% is a very beautiful view of a lake from a mountain, that's where I go to relax. The other half is the backyard, front yard and the house. I either swim in the lake or go to the pool that is in the backyard. The house covers 40 acres.

I came back inside after a while and the doorbell rang. I answered it and got attacked by the visitor. "HI COURTNEY!" The guest said. "Izzy?" I managed to choke out. "Hi. Where's Max!" She asked immediately.

"Umm…outside?"

"OKAY!" Izzy got off of me and ran down the long hallway. I shrugged and turned to the door. Noah and Owen were standing in the doorway, their mouths hitting the floor. "Nice house." Noah finally said. Everyone else got here, including Geoff and Bridgette, so I was about to shut the door. But Bridgette grabbed my arm. "Wait, we're missing two people!" She said. I rose my eyebrow.

"Who could they be? I mean-" I was interrupted the sound of someone clearing their voice. I turned to see my worst nightmare.

_Duncan and Gwen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry It took me so long to update!**

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell?" I cursed angrily. Duncan and Gwen didn't look to pleased either.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Gwen said rudely.

Before Bridgette could answer, I replied, "Well it's my house, I just _ought _to be."

"Guys!" Bridgette said. "It's my wedding! Could you at least try to get along!" She shook her head.

"Are we just gonna stand in the heat all day or can we come in?" Duncan said sarcastically.

"Sure, just let me-" **SLAM!** I closed the door right in their faces.

"Courtney!" Bridgette scolded.

"What are they doing here!" I hissed. Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Gwen's one of my bridesmaids. And Duncan-" Bridgette stopped.

"What about Duncan?" I said narrowing my eyes at him name.

Bridgette laughed nervously. "He's Geoff best man."

"But if I'm the maid of honor….."

"Yep," Bridgette said, "Your walking down the isle. With Duncan."

"What! I can't do this!" I whisper-yelled. There was no way I was walking down the wedding isle, with my arms linked with Duncan's. You couldn't pay me to do that.

"Come on Courtney! It's my dream wedding! Please just get along for this week!" She gave me her best puppy dog face.

"Fine," I said walking away.

"Aren't you gonna let them in?"

"Not until the get heat stroke."

**Yeah, I know it's short. I had to do this real quickly.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i didn't know this story would have you guys all anticipating for me to write more chapters. :D I feel honored.**

**But anyways here's chapter 3. Way over due.**

**Chapter 3**

I can't sleep at all.

The cast is so loud! Tonight Geoff is hosting a party in my backyard. Everyone is getting drunk in my pool, except for Heather who was trying to rest as well. Surprisingly, Heather has changed her attitude from super mean to seemingly somewhat nice. She even volunteered to go to the grocery store and get the supplies that me and DJ needed to make the wedding cake. Either an act of kindness or she was probably trying to get as far away from Alejandro as she could. Speaking of Alejandro, he was no longer in his robot suit. Good for him.

I threw the blanket off of me in defeat and turned the light on. Max and Spike grunted. Guess they couldn't get any sleep either.

"I know, I know." I said rubbing their backs. "They're loud as hell."

I walked down the stairs. The dreaded stairs that caused the terrible awful that allowed me to receive this house in the first place. I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind.

I then stepped outside where the party was at. First thing I saw was Izzy, passed out behind the bar area. In a pool of vomit. Nice. Stepping carefully over the vomit, I found the plug for the stereo and pulled it out of the outlet.

"What happened to the music?" I heard Geoff ask somebody.

"Times up!" I yelled to everybody. "It's 1AM. Go to sleep!"

Bridgette walked up to the bar. "Sorry Courtney."

"It's okay." I assured her. I looked down to where Izzy was. "Can someone please get Izzy?"

The next day, I came outside to a huge mess. Of course I wasn't gonna clean it. They made the mess, they need to clean it up. WHich was exactly what they were going to do.

Everyone was still asleep, which gave me plenty of time to myself. So I sat down and watched some TV. Then I got hungry and decided to make some breakfast.

Minutes later, Owen came down to the kitchen. "Is that breakfast I smell?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. Owen always had a good nose when it came to food.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Can I have some?"'

"Sure." I said, leaving the bacon to fry on the stove and opening the fridge. One by one, the cast members came downstairs after smelling the food. What, does alcohol make you hungry or something?

I wish they would've taken a story before then, because let's face it- the stink. Really bad too.

I had enough food in the house to feed them all luckily.

"Wow Courtney," Gwen said chowing down on an omelet. "This is really good."

"It's okay." Duncan grunted. I rolled my eyes seeing as he couldn't get enough of the food.

I ignored Duncan and smiled at Gwen. "Thanks." I said.

I turned to the fridge. "Crap. I'm out of eggs." I muttered quietly. Heather must've heard me, because she said. "I'll get some more.

"I'll come with you." Alejandro said following her out the door. I saw the tortured expression on her face. She was going to have to face him eventually and she knew that.

"What's going on with them?" I asked.

Leshawna spoke up. "Alejandro's trying to talk to her. No body knows what's up with Heather."

I leaned back against the counter. "So what are we doing today Bridgette?"

"Today, we are trying on bridesmaids dresses." Bridgette answered.

"You never told us the Bridesmaids." Beth pointed out.

Gwen sat up in her seat preparing for the good news. If only she knew what was going to happen…..

"My bridesmaids are Leshawna, Izzy and Gwen." Bridgette said. "My maid of honor will be Courtney."

Silence overtook the room. Heck, even Owen stopped eating. I knew everyone was expecting Gwen to be the Maid of Honor, but jeez. I didn't know they were that serious.

"Yes! I'm a bridesmaid!" Izzy yelled breaking the silence. "Woohoo!"

Leshawna gave her the 'shut-up-this-is-not-the-time-for-this' look. Izzy quietly sat back in her seat.

Gwen was still shocked, but she said. "Nice choice Bridgette."

All of a sudden, I wished I was with Heather getting the eggs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to upload! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Do you really think she's upset?" Bridgette asked me.

We were lounging on the white balcony that was located outside of the second story of the house. Everyone else was at the pool (I supposed they had nothing better to do). We were going to be fitted for our dresses in thirty minutes, which was about the time it would take to get to town in the first place. Lindsay was running late on her makeup, and she said that she just couldn't leave the house without it, so we allowed her to take as much time as she needed. That was the worst decision we had ever made. Bridgette and I were talking about Gwen, who hadn't stepped foot outside since this morning when Bridgette announced the news.

"Obviously," I said sipping on my lemonade. "She must have been expecting you to choose her. I understand that you've been friends with her longer but jeez; how selfish of her to think in such a way!"

"Courtney!" Bridgette said. "You shouldn't talk about her like that! It's rude."

"Sure, but it's the truth." I reply.

Bridgette sighed and put her head in her hands. "I've really messed up this time."

"It's not your fault Bridge, I'm sure she'll get over it soon."

"Alright, I'm ready!" Lindsay said stepping outside. "I had to search for my eyeshadow in Katie and Sadie's room."

"Let's go then." I said, getting out of my chair.

* * *

><p>"What about this dress?" the shopkeeper asked, holding up the short-sleeved, lace wedding dress.<p>

Bridgette shook her head. "I do like the lace though."

"What color did the bridesmaids' dresses have to be again?" Gwen asked from the other side of the room.

"Green." Bridgette replied. "The dress style doesn't matter though."

I started to browse the shop for a green dress. After rejected a few others, I finally find the perfect dress.

"Hey Bridge," I say. "I'm gonna go try this dress on."

"Kay." Bridgette replies.

The dress is strapless, with a bow around the waist. It goes down to my knees. I love it already.

"That dress definitely suits you." Gwen said smiling. I smile back; she must have gotten over what happened this morning. I noticed she was holding a dress also. Her's was lace, short-sleeved with a bit of frill at the bottom. It also went down to the knee.

"DEFINITELY NOT!" Bridgette said from outside. Me and Gwen turned to see a large, 1860s wedding dress.

"You would have one hell of a time dragging that thing down the aisle." Heather said laughing. The shopkeeper sighed and put the dress back.

"We have our dresses!" Gwen called to Bridgette.

Bridgette turned to face us. "Oh, they're beautiful! I just wish I could find my dress as quick as you guys found yours."

After a few more minutes, everyone finally had their dresses. Except for Bridgette. Finally, she found something. The dress was short-sleeved, lace and went down to the floor. It looked absolutely beautiful.

"Guess I'll be hiding this in the back of the closet until the big day." Bridgette said laughing.

* * *

><p>We got back to the house 40 minutes later after getting an ice cream. I guess the guys were still getting fitted for their tuxedos'. Oh well, it was quieter without them. Bridgette, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna and I sat in the living room to discuss the Bachelorette's party.<p>

"This party is going to be great girl!" Leshawna promised an uncertain Bridgette.

"I don't know Leshawna," Bridgette said. "Maybe we should find out what Geoff's doing before we make the plans."

"Well, we already know that Duncan is planning the Bachelor's party, so there's obviously going to be strippers or dancers." Gwen said.

"So male dancers it is!" Heather suggested.

"Eh, _no._" Bridgette and I said the same time.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun!" Leshawna said.

"I prefer to not have someone's junk in my face the night before I get married." Bridgette said. I nodded in agreement.

"You two are such prudes." Gwen said teasing us. "Alright, since we won't have strippers, why don't we have a nice day out? We can go to a spa or something."

"Sounds good." Bridgette said.

"Alright, it's settled! Spa day it is!"

* * *

><p><strong>The pictures for Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney dress are here on pinterest (Heather's dress is up there too). Just go to my profile and look under 'links'<strong>

**Review! It makes me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Finally. Peace and quiet. Even though every one had just arrived the other day, the were already getting on my last nerves. Leshawna and Heather are constantly bumping heads, with Gwen occasionally jumping into the conflict. Izzy and Owen keep on making a mess of my kitchen. Justin is hogging all my mirrors, Cody and Harold took over my TV with their video games and all Geoff does is party every night.

Don't even get me started with the others. Especially Duncan, who is one of the main reasons Geoff's parties are starting to go out of control. For instance, the other day I went down to my wine cellar to help Bridgette pick out a nice bottle of Rosé for the wedding reception, only to discover that 3 bottles of ale was gone Not to mention someone picked the lock of the case they were in. During the long clean up after one of Geoff's parties, I discovered that they were all empty, the glass bottles still floating in the pool. When I asked (demanded to know) who did it, Duncan proudly stepped forward.

"I just borrowed a bit of beer, Princess. Don't freak out." Duncan smirked.

" 'Don't freak out'?" I said, seething. "How can I not freak out when you broke into my cellar, and steal my beer? This is one of the rarest in the world!"

"I didn't break in; the lock sucked anyways. It's better we drank it than some thief you don't know."

YOU are the thief I don't know! I would like to scream. "Why, I just ought to take this bottle and-"

"Chill Courtney." Gwen said from the sidelines. "If it bothers you that much, just get some more."

"Would you like to give me 1,000 euros for each of these bottles?" I asked glaring at her?

"3,096 dollars?" Duncan said rolling his eyes. "You have this huge estate , but you're worried about $3096?"

"I don't make money to spend it on the likes of you two idiots." I snapped. Clutching the bottle closer, I walked out of the room and out of the room. I bought it, and I never got a chance to even open it myself!

"What happened?" Bridgette said as I walked into the kitchen. "I could hear you two yelling from here?"

"Those two barbarians drank all of my ale!" I said, setting the glass bottle on the granite countertop. "I can't believe I have to walk down the aisle with that immature wildebeest!"

That was the first fight that Duncan and I have had in a long time.

I sit in the library reading one of my favorite romance novels. Books that my Grandparents have collected over time are all stored in here. When I was younger, I would try to avoid this room as much as possible, for fear that my Grandfather would try to force me in here. But now, I love it. It is a temporary escape from the shit storm that is my life. I smiled at that. If only I hadn't signed up for that show, my life would be normal.

And maybe she wouldn't have been in so much - pain - her last few days.

Shuddering, I closed the book and put it in its proper place on the shelf. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

Hey, where are you? The text message from Bridgette said.

The library. Why? I replied.

Come to the pool, quick. We've got a bit of a situation in our hands.

...

When I got to my backyard, everyone was watching the scene unfold. In the midst of the large crowd was Heather and Gwen, attacking each other.

"What the heck?" I said, turning to Bridgette. "How long has this been going on?"

"It just started." Bridgette said. "Izzy! You know what to do!"

"Aye, captain!" Izzy said, grinning like a madman. She grabbed both Gwen and Heather by the hair and flung them into the pool.

"What is wrong with you two?" I said. "Do you know how much damage you would've cause to my porch!"

"She started it!" Heather said, dragging herself out of the pool and on to the cement. She then started to dry out her hair. Gwen glared at her and did the same.

"What were you two fighting about anyways?" Bridgette asked.

Heather and Gwen scowled at the same time.

"Didn't matter anyways; it was good entertainment. But of course you have to come and ruin all the fun." Duncan spoke up.

"Can't you just shut up for 5 minutes?" I said irritated.

"Come on guys!" DJ said. "This is a happy time to celebrate Geoff and Bridgette's wedding!"

"DJ's right!" Geoff agreed.

"Why don't you tell that to queen bee over there, she's the one trying to stir up drama!" Gwen said.

"Excuse me, Gothy, but you confronted me. Not the other way around." Heather yelled back.

I sighed. This will be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got the fifth chapter done! (and the premise of the story)<strong>

**I'm sorry for going on HIATUS for a while, I just had a few other things to deal with. But with the recent news about the new series, I'm back and ready to start writing again.**


End file.
